Flying Solo
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 848b-854b: Ewan is becoming part of the McKinley, which comes with friends, possibilities, and a new beginning. - Not Rory, Damian. See Inside.
1. New Friends

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 40th cycle. Now cycle 41!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 41 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a shift day [see above].<strong> There was another upload this morning: The Family Box._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<br>Beiste & Ewan (OC, Damian McGinty), Mike/Tina  
>Ewan series #4 (following 'One more for the student body')<strong>

**1. New Friends**

Tina had taken to talking to him in class, before, after. It had been one week since he had joined the students of McKinley High. He wasn't a big talker at first, but he looked happy just having a friendly face there. It was on the fifth day that he decided she could be trusted with his secret. By day two they had at least known that Coach Beiste was his aunt, and that had opened the way for the rumors to start. Bad boy, runaway, orphan, what had brought the silent Irish boy to their town? Tina was the first to hear the truth, and perhaps only because he was fragile: it was the one month anniversary of his parents' death.

His aunt had told him he could stay home that day, but he wanted to be at school, be near people. So when Tina had come to him at his locker that day, seen the look on his face, she'd asked what was wrong, and he told her: "My parents died, one month ago… One month ago today."

Sunday night, she had been hanging out with Mike, and he could tell there was something on her mind. When he asked about it, she hesitated. Ewan hadn't flat out said 'don't tell anyone,' but it was implied. Yes, Mike was her boyfriend, Ewan had met him, and if Tina told him something in confidence she knew he wouldn't breathe a word, but even then it wasn't her secret to tell. She may have been something of a gossip peddler, but this was personal business, not hers. But then she didn't have to reveal Ewan's secret to deal with what she'd been thinking of.

"You know Ewan, the new guy?" she asked, sitting up with inspiration.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded.

"I was thinking, we've been talking a lot, me and him. He's a good guy, but he's new so he doesn't really know people yet. What if we… invited him to come by, your place or mine, from time to time, you know, hang out? I think you'd like him," she smiled, and she got one back.

"Sounds good," he nodded, leaned in to kiss her.

The next day, Tina had invited Ewan to join her and Mike at her house, figuring going to her house would be easier than inviting him to a stranger's house. She could tell he was hesitant… this was new to him. But he was growing more and more at ease, more willing to try to live normally. He had internalized his grief, carried it still but didn't get carried by it.

Ewan had concluded his second week at McKinley, the day he told Mike about his parents. The two of them had bonded just as easily as Ewan and Tina had, and these days the three of them were usually found together. Ewan had been opening up bit by bit, and now he had two trusted friends along with his aunt.

The day he'd told Mike about his parents would also be the day the 'Irish mystery' came to an end. It was neither Mike nor Tina's fault. Instead, it was just as his aunt had warned him: word travelled. In this case it had travelled into one ear in passing, out one mouth into another ear, and then it multiplied. By the end of the day, everyone would know. This wasn't a bad thing, not at heart… but he didn't want the looks, or the talk, and that was what he got. All at once he had lost his identity and become one to pity and, in some cases showing there was no limit to what certain people would latch on, the one to mock.

"They're going to shove him right back into his box if they keep this up," Tina had told Mike with obvious concern for their friend, pacing the ground around his locker. He kept having to look left and right to even find her. "I mean I know those guys are mean, but that's just cruel. His parents died, he had to move here, and what does he get? I'm not going to let them do that to him," she shook her head.

"Hey, hey," he caught her to make her stop and she let out a breath. "I'm with you on that, you know?" he brushed her hair behind her ears and she placed her hands to his arms, nodding with a smile. "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I… I don't know yet," she sighed.

"We're with him, we'll look out for him."

"That's only a couple classes," she shrugged. What about the rest of the time?" He thought about it then, and he had to smile.

"So what we need is more people, looking out for him, like we are…" he stretched.

"Exactly, yes," she agreed. It took a moment more and when it hit her she almost felt foolish for not thinking of it herself.

"Does he dance? Sing?"

"Well I don't know, I mean he's not exactly in a singing and dancing kind of… head space, you know?" she pointed out. "But we can always ask him."

"Hey, I started off as 'better mute' and I got by."

"Yeah, but you've gotten so good now," she smiled.

"I have," he smiled back. "And Finn can be a menace to the dance floor, but… he's improved… some," he shrugged, making her chuckle. "Point is he can always learn. The important part is he'll have all of us," he nodded, and she was filled with relief…

"We need to know that it's what he wants though, can't just force him into one."

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding to herself, sighing. "If he can just do better than the last audition we had, then he should be fine," she seemed to be back to talking to herself.

"He will be fine," Mike promised her, reminded her.

"Yeah, I know," she continued nodding and he placed a kiss on top of her head, partially in an effort to get her to stand still for a moment.

She went out seeking him, found him coming out of the bathroom, nearly bumping into him. "Sorry," he was just as startled.

"Bathrooms and apologies, that's becoming a thing now?" she asked, and he gave as close to a smile as she'd ever seen on him. "Where are you headed?" she casually asked.

"My locker," he pointed, and she followed him there. When he opened the door he pulled out a flyer someone had stuck in this and every other locker. He showed it to her, asking with his eyes.

"Toss it, trust me," she frowned. "They could pay me and I wouldn't toss that pizza," she indicated the coupon.

"Right," he crumpled up the coupon and tossed it in a nearby bin.

She looked to him, how he was picking through his locker, almost with a quickness to his movements, not so much like he was in a hurry, but he'd never be accused of being a straggler. She looked around and it did occur to her that maybe the reason was he didn't want to stick around and risk running into the jerks, as she so tenderly called them.

"How… how's it going with class?" she tried to start easing into the topic. More often than not she would try to keep things in a 'good place' for his sake, so actually talking about this with him was new and she had difficulty. Ewan was her friend, sometimes he felt like the little brother she never had… It should have been easy to talk to him, but it wasn't… Really they hadn't known each other that long.

"Alright, I guess. I think it helps that I actually pay attention now," he nodded, making her smirk.

"Yeah, definitely." She was about to carry on, but then he closed his locker door.

"I should go," he told her, and before she could stop him he'd disappeared into the crowded hall and she sighed. She didn't look, knowing how she'd probably react, but she was willing to bet one of those guys had appeared, causing his fast retreat. Now she knew she definitely had to work her way toward talking to him about Glee Club. It wouldn't fix everything, but she truly believed it would help him. He would need time, but that was natural. She wasn't abandoning him, and neither was Mike.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	2. New Girl

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Fresh Start._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<strong>

**2. New Girl**

Ewan had made it to class without incident, and he had spent the better part of that period pulling back from the concern that took him over in the hall. He'd thought the looks and the pity would be the worst thing that'd happen to him, but he was wrong. He did his best not to retain any of those words, the mean spirited jabs, but they couldn't exit his mind without first entering it, and while they were in there they ravaged his quiet strength. He missed his mother and father as much as the first day, and as much as he tried to rebuild his life, to go on as best he could, he'd get knocked down again, remembering he'd never see them again.

Coming out of class, he made his way back to his locker, not paying much attention to his surroundings until…

"Excuse me, out of the way!" a loud and sweetly excited voice came out of nowhere, and so did its speaker. Ewan froze, looking around just as the girl cut in front of him and put a box down in front of a locker two doors down from his, and opened the door. She started looking into the empty space, almost like she was inspecting it… smelling it? She must have sensed that he was watching her. She turned on him with an annoyed sigh. "What?" she asked. Cornered, he spoke up.

"What are you doing?"

"I requested a new locker. My old one was next to a smelly guy's locker, and I wasn't going to let my things start to smell. So he kicked someone out and here I am," she tapped the locker, looked in again. "It's okay, just a scratch," she shook her head, pointing at the chipped paint. Apparently satisfied, she started unpacking, decorating. After a moment, Ewan moved up to his locker and opened it, leaving the girl to her own things, but then… "You're new," she declared, almost like she was deciding for herself. He looked over.

"I am," he nodded, and after one more beat of observing him, her eyes grew wide, her whole face turning almost shy and curious at once.

"You're that guy, the orphan guy," her voice kept its tone, though hushed. Ewan's eyes flicked back inside his locker, unsure where she would go next… She patted his shoulder, and in a way the fact that she didn't apologize or give sympathies, it struck him. Instead, she gave her opinion in two words. "That sucks…" It caught him off guard and he looked over at her, getting a small smile and nod before she carried on with her locker. He didn't know how to respond, but he felt like he had to. Again, she preceded him, no shortage of conversation. "I'd show you around, but I only really know what I have to…"

"I have been here a few weeks," he clarified. "And Tina gave me the tour, do you know her?" The mention of the name did something to the girl he couldn't explain, but he'd find out soon enough.

"That's one of those from the Glee Club," she declared. He did remember Tina and Mike both mentioning that from time to time. Before he could confirm, she went on. "Those guys think they're so good, that they're better," her voice had turned spiteful. "I auditioned for them, you know, as a formality. They turned me down. They clearly wouldn't know talent if it walked in and slapped them in the face… which it should." Ewan didn't know what to say. "That's your friend, that's your choice though," she shrugged, normal again. "By the way, you smell much better than that other guy. See you around!" she shut the locker door, picked up her box and walked off. Ewan needed a moment to blink, come back to his senses, and it was when he did that he realized he'd never learned the girl's name. Tina would know, maybe, if she'd auditioned for Glee Club. Maybe he'd ask her.

He met her and Mike on their way out of school that afternoon, heading to hang out at Mike's. The two of them looked kind of strange, like Tina was working to say something and Mike was encouraging her toward it. "Hey!" Tina finally stepped up, in between the two boys. "I want to talk to you about something," she spoke, her voice rising and falling like an attempt at a question.

"Alright?" he nodded.

"So you know how we're in Glee Club, Mike and I," she indicated him.

"I do," Ewan reacted, the image of the nameless girl flashing in his mind.

"Well, now that you've been here for a while, we were wondering if maybe you'd be interested in joining us there," she smiled.

"Join Glee Club?" he asked, to be sure.

"Yeah," she nodded. "There's about a dozen of us, so it's not too crowded; I know that's a problem sometimes," she went on. "We sing, we dance, and… it's fun," she shrugged. "I know they'll all be happy to know you," she encouraged.

"I… I don't know…" he hesitated.

"Do you dance?" she asked.

"Not if I don't want to hurt anyone," he bowed his head.

"Hit by accident?"

"No, it's just painful to watch," he admitted, and she gave a half-smirk.

"What about singing?" she asked, and he felt his voice deny him, his mind flying back to Ireland, to his kitchen and his parents… He inhaled deep to bring himself back.

"It's been a while," was all he'd say.

"Well we can help, if you want, I mean it's all up to you," she promised.

"I'd have to audition?" he asked. "In front of everyone?" his walking slowed.

"It's not that bad," Mike shook his head.

"I spoke to a girl before, she said she'd auditioned and you turned her down."

"A girl…" Tina thought, looked to Mike, and they thought of it at the same time. "Sugar," she spoke to him, though Ewan missed it, mistakenly assigning the word as some sort of boyfriend pet name Tina might have for Mike.

"It didn't go well, that's all," Mike explained. "But that was her… We can help you before, if you want."

"I'll think about it," he responded, and they'd left the topic alone for the rest of the afternoon.

Ewan wasn't sure why, but the girl, still nameless to him, had made herself memorable in a sea of new faces, faces that ignored him – uncomfortable around his situation – or tore him down – too comfortable around his situation. The way she had it, Glee Club was one thing, but Mike and Tina had it as another. He wasn't one to trust blindly, and even if he would probably end up going with his friends, this small piece of doubt had to be looked into.

His aunt… he'd ask his aunt… She had to know, about the Glee Club, and she had to know… to remember… her sister's voice, his mother… It filled his head now, warm and soothing, and he didn't want it to become a cold chill in her absence.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	3. New Views

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 40th cycle. Now cycle 41!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 41 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a shift day [see above].<strong> There was another upload this morning: Downed Sun._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<strong>

**3. New Views**

She was seeing so much improvement in him. She kind of hated that word, 'improvement,' because it made it sound to her like there was something to be fixed… Who would ever heal that wound? Still, Ewan was getting better, he was adjusting to life at McKinley, here with her in Lima. And he'd made friends… She'd almost hugged Chang on the field one day, with how thankful she was for what he and Tina were doing for her nephew, maybe even without realizing it.

He hadn't told her about his problems with 'the jerks.' She was so very protective about him, and he loved her for it, but he didn't want her somehow getting in trouble because of him. He would deal with it… somehow… somehow… He didn't know how…

That night they'd come home and he'd helped her with dinner. It was becoming a good routine between them, and he didn't even need to ask to know that he'd done the exact same thing, night after night, with his mother… It was both amazing and heartbreaking how she just saw more and more of Kathleen in him as time went by. He'd had a good and happy life, the kind most people strived for, and it had been ripped from him, forever breaking her faith in fairness.

"Aunt Shannon, I was wondering…" he spoke up as they sat to eat.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What's Glee Club? I mean, I know what it is, but…"

"To tell you the truth, at first I thought it was a waste of time, and resources," she chuckled. "But then the more I got to know Will, and those kids, the more I saw it was really a… great group of people. Sure, sometimes they'll fight, argue, but it never lasts, and it's just part of it, a small, very small part."

Ewan listened to her intently, took in her words, trusting her wholeheartedly. To him it felt she could have been describing family. He could see Mike and Tina as part of that, because they had become a bit like that for him.

"Why do you ask?" Shannon asked, connecting the dots. "Are you joining?"

"Thinking about it… Maybe… Tina suggested it today," he explained. "I just wasn't sure if I should."

"Personally I think you'd fit in just fine with them," she smiled. "I've never seen you dance…"

"You're not missing much," he threw in.

"Your mother had a beautiful voice though…" her face grew sad the way it did when she'd speak of her sister now.

"She did," Ewan shared in her sadness, and they sat in silence for a moment. "Dad said she'd… blown into town like a siren, stole away his heart and refused to give it back, that he didn't want it back…" he recounted the story, the one he'd heard time and again, like a fairy tale. It was always his favorite.

"If you want to join the club, then I say go for it," Shannon nodded confidently. "They'd be lucky to have you… Luck of the Irish," she smirked, and he gave that small, tentative smile of his.

"What if I'm no good?"

"I don't believe that for a second."

"What if they don't think it? I met a girl today, she said they wouldn't let her in." Shannon thought, like she'd heard the story before, tried to remember.

"You mean Sugar Motta?" she asked, and now he realized Tina had told him before, without his realizing. He had to assume they were talking about the same girl. "Look, I don't take care of those things, but if Will said no then I'm sure he had a good reason."

Ewan guessed what his aunt said was right. For some reason though he was feeling invested in something with the girl, like it was important to him that she was treated fairly. He'd only spoken to her – or been spoken to by her, really – for all of two minutes, in which neither had said their name and she'd spent much time talking of issues with Glee Club and the smelly guy neighboring her former locker… but he still thought about her… she'd definitely made an impression. He should tell her, he thought; he should tell her maybe she'd been wrong about the Glee Club. But then he couldn't say that and not believe it.

He texted Tina and said he'd like to meet more of the Glee Club. Less than a minute later his phone had rung. "You're joining?" she asked.

"I haven't decided yet," he corrected. "But I'm thinking about it."

"Good, that's good," he could almost see her jump around.

"Doesn't mean I'll go in, but I'd like to meet them," he added.

"We can do that," she promised.

"After that, then I can consider it."

"How's tomorrow?" she asked.

"A bit sudden, but alright."

"You'll have met some of them around school, in class, in the halls…"

"I know, you pointed to those two cheerleaders," he recalled a few days before.

"Santana and Brittany," she confirmed. "So I'll introduce you to them, and then…"

"Then I'll think about it, and I'll let you know."

After they'd hung up he'd gone back to his room, sat on his bed, hands inevitably reaching for his sketchbook. He turned the pages slowly.

He felt his father when he drew… It held his memories of him in a safe place, like they were in a good place that reminded him of the man in life. Maybe this whole Glee Club would mean a safe place for memories of his mother. He had some of that with his Aunt Shannon, but this would be different. And whether or not it would work out… for his aunt, for Mike and Tina… for his mother… at least he'd try.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	4. New Chances

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Wheels Go Two By Two._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<strong>

**4. New Chances**

_**A/N: If you haven't read "Shannon the Cannon", now might be a good time, or this chapter won't make as much sense.**_

The next day, she was on her way out of football practice when a voice came out of nowhere calling her name. The sound had only just reached her ears that she felt transported… somewhere else, somewhere she knew… Rosalita's Road House, and she knew then, the only person it could be. She turned and there he was. He looked different, dressed for the 'real' world, but he didn't lose an ounce of charm for it. She realized just how long it had been since she'd seen him.

"Rich, hello," she nodded, smiling, and he smiled back.

"Good to see you again, Shannon," he still had that little tremor in his voice, barely noticeable as it warped the first words he'd say to her, every time they saw each other. It would settle after those first words but, always, there it would be when they kicked off a conversation, and her heart trembled in tune.

"And you," she nodded. "How's Mitch?" she asked. Rich's son, one of her players, had been injured over the summer and had yet to attend school this year. His absence was noticed.

"He's good, he's great. Actually he's coming back next week, that's why I'm here, to settle things with Figgins, and with you, of course. To be honest, I've been looking forward to that encounter more than the first," he smiled. "We've missed you down at the Road House," he told her, and his eyes told her this was to say he'd missed her most of all. She hadn't been there since… before. She took a breath.

"Why don't we step into my office?" she directed. He followed and they came to sit on the two chairs facing the desk. "I'm sorry I haven't called, I wasn't sure if this was something I should drop on you, I mean you and I are friends…"

"Are you alright?" he asked, suddenly concerned, and she realized what it could have sounded like.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she promised, and he calmed. She considered her statement. "At least physically…" she sighed. "My sister and her husband passed away, a couple of weeks before the start of the school year, a car accident." She felt his hand cover hers and she instinctively grasped on.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Shannon, I had no idea."

"It's alright," she assured him.

"Did they have children?"

"A son, Ewan, sixteen years old," she confirmed, and Rich breathed out sympathy for the boy he'd never met, never knew to exist in the first place. "They lived in Ireland, that's where my sister met her husband, where they lived… I'm Ewan's legal guardian," she revealed, and now he understood, what more than her grief had kept her away.

"So he's here with you now?" he asked, and she nodded. "How's he adjusting to all this?"

"There's been… difficulties, of course. The first three weeks were the hardest, but then when he started coming to school, he started to open up. He's got a couple of friends now, and he's maybe thinking about joining Glee Club," she smiled.

"Well that's good," he smiled back. "If you want, I can tell Mitch about him, they might get along."

"That'd be great, yeah," she nodded, thankful. "How's he, I mean missing almost a month of school…"

"I think he feels a bit detached from everyone else. But he's anxious to come back."

"Good, that's good. He'll get back into the rhythm," she agreed, her gaze trailing off with thoughts she had been stuck with since they'd gotten to talking, and she should have known he'd catch on.

"How are you doing with this? I mean it couldn't have been easy for you either?" She breathed in, then out, quietly agreeing.

"My sister and I hadn't seen each other in… eleven years. We weren't estranged, except by an ocean. Neither of us really had the means to travel, but we kept saying one day we would. We waited… too long, and now it's too late. When I finally went to Ireland it was to bury her and to help Ewan pack up to come live with me," she bowed her head, felt a squeeze of his hand still in hers… could he just never let go? She would have liked that.

"I'm sure she knew," he told her.

"Now I have her son, her beautiful boy that she and Glenn raised, and… he's kind, and quiet, and all I can think about is how much I don't want to mess any of that up," she shook her head.

"You won't," he promised. "The fact you're saying that, it says it all already. And what I know of you, if he had to go through something so difficult, having you may be the best way that could have turned out." She looked at him, and the next words had been meant as thought, but something in her had directed them to be spoken.

"I've missed you," she shook her head, clumsily reaching to wipe at the tears she'd noticed once one had landed salty on her lip. Hearing those words had unlocked the smile he'd kept restrained, and he held her hand with both of his now.

"I've missed you, too," he nodded. "If there's anything you need…"

"Well, if we could keep this to ourselves," she indicated her tears. "I don't want people thinking I'm making a habit of this," the small joke got them laughing, just a moment. "Especially the boys," she went on.

"Consider it forgotten," he promised, and he could see she was feeling better.

"I do miss going to the Road House, I just need to focus on Ewan right now," she explained.

"Don't worry about it," he shook his head. "I'd be lying if I said Rosalita's lost some of its spark without 'Shannon the Cannon,'" he told her and she laughed, then thought.

"Have you eaten?" she looked to the clock; it was just about lunch time.

"I haven't."

"How long's it been since you ate at a school cafeteria?" she asked, and he smiled.

"It's been a while," he got up. "If it's an invitation, then I'm buying." She got up as well, looking for any reflective surfaces to see how she was faring after crying earlier.

"Okay then, let's go," they left her office.

"You know, the last high school cafeteria I ate at was this one?"

"You went here?"

"Junior and senior year," he confirmed. "It's good to be back," he looked at her, and she had a feeling he'd stopped talking about the cafeteria.

But after that day, and until she went back to Rosalita's, Shannon and Rich had lunch every other day.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	5. New Possibilities

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Step Thirteen, Share the Moments._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<strong>

**5. New Possibilities**

He had smiled. It may have happened before, something small, barely significant, but this… this was the first real, honest smile he'd felt take his face over since before his parents had died, and it was like he was slowly waking up from a deep sleep, remembering what it was like to feel something other than overwhelming sadness.

It had been unexpected, but at the same time he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. So he'd kept it to himself, not sharing just what had caused it… he was pretty sure that would be an even more awkward conversation.

In the meantime, as promised to Tina and Mike, he had been introduced to the other members of the Glee Club. A lot of them, he realized, he'd seen around school these last few weeks. Some were in his classes, others weren't… Their reactions to him would vary, but overall, his impression had been that they were good people.

He'd met Kurt and Blaine, recognized them as the boys he'd seen on his first day, in the boys' bathroom. Blaine had given his sympathies, and so had Kurt, and almost as though there was some kind of secret code for kids who'd lost one or both parents, looking at him Ewan knew he'd lost one, too. He'd feel it again when he'd meet Finn, who gave him a solid nod and a 'sorry about your parents.' Rachel, who'd been with him, had shown a very caring sort of softness, expressed how nice it was to meet him.

When he met the two cheerleaders, Brittany had actually hugged him, following with a quiet nod, while Santana had pulled her back before giving her sympathies. He met Mercedes, who he'd seen talking with Tina before. She was serious, like many of them, making sure to mention how sorry she was. It was the same with Puck, who'd clapped his shoulder on the way. Artie had this other sort of look on his face when they met, and Ewan wondered if this was a 'your parents had an accident, so did I' thing, or… The last he'd meet would be Quinn. Her demeanor had softened once she'd been introduced, though as she walked off he could almost see it harden again.

Here and there they would mention having heard he wanted to join Glee Club, asking what he was like, but Mike or Tika would steer them to another topic. They'd talk about classes, about Ireland… Brittany seemed particularly interested to know about leprechauns… When the whirlwind had ended, all he could think of was maybe he could do this… Well, maybe it wasn't all he thought about.

He'd left Mike and Tina to go to his locker, and there was Sugar at her own. He had confirmed she was indeed Sugar Motta, as her name had been a mystery to him at first. She was in a few of his classes, this much he knew; she had a way of being noticeable.

"Hey," he greeted her casually, the way one did when the person they encountered wasn't a complete stranger, or someone you disliked… She was neither. She looked to him when he spoke, reacted in sort.

"Irish guy, hello," she nodded to him.

"I have a name," he reminded.

"I know you have a name, but I don't remember. It's not your fault, it usually takes a few times before a name sticks… if I want it to stick," she shrugged. "So what's yours?"

"I never gave it to you," he realized. "I'm Ewan Healy. You're Sugar," he declared, which appeared to please her.

"So you've heard of me," she closed her locker and approached; he wasn't sure how to respond. "Did your friends in Glee Club tell you… nasty, horrible thing about me?"

"No, of course not," he promised. He didn't want to say as much, not to her face, but he kind of felt bad for her, for how things had gone between her and Glee Club. Now he was thinking maybe there was a way to fix things. "I've decided I want to try out," he revealed and she paused, quietly rearranging her face.

"Oh… well, good luck with that," she turned, about to leave, but he spoke up.

"You should try again." She stopped, turned to him again. She looked as though she expected herself to look in control, but knew she was failing.

"And why would I put myself through that humiliation again?"

"Because I think you really want it," he declared, freezing her. "If you didn't want it, then you wouldn't lash out so much against it." He knew he had her figured out; he also knew it wasn't always best to wave people's weaknesses in their faces, and even before she had a chance to turn and go, he confessed something further. "Please, I'd like it if you did."

"Why should I?" she asked, held in place by a strange curiosity. He took a step forward, in every sense of the word.

"Yesterday, in class, you were arguing with the teacher," he started recounting.

"Oh, him," she frowned.

"He wouldn't give, not one inch, and you were frustrated, I think."

"Hey, you would be, too, if you had to deal with his incompetence, which… I guess you will, since he'd your teacher," she stated.

"And the more frustrated you got, the deeper you frowned," he went on.

"You want me to try out for Glee Club, again, because I got frustrated and I frowned?"

"Made me smile…" he told her. She shrugged, not understanding. "You gave me a reason to smile, first time since… a-a long time. And if we were both in Glee Club, maybe you could… again." He wasn't sure how she'd react, but then she just stared at him with a dazed sort of smile.

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me that wasn't from a parent, or someone who wanted money… or both… unless that's what you want, too?" she asked, her face begging for that not to be the case.

"Is that common, people asking you for money?" he wasn't sure he understood that part, and she gasped.

"Right, you don't know. So then… you were just being sweet?" she asked. He didn't know how to reply, didn't need to. "I'm not saying yes or no, but I'll consider it. Also, I didn't think I'd understand a word you said, but I did, so… good job. See you around, Irish."

And then she'd flounced off. He watched her go. He hoped she said yes. He'd meant every word he said. He didn't know what it was, but she had this effect on him, different than his friends, his aunt… Maybe he liked her; he wasn't sure. Either way, he really hoped she said yes.

When he told Tina and Mike he wanted to join Glee Club, Tina had looked almost relieved. He figured if anything went wrong he could back out… Hopefully that wouldn't be the case.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	6. New Steps

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Two Less Tortured Hearts._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<strong>

**6. New Steps**

They'd told him to come by the choir room at lunch time the next day. He wasn't sure what they wanted him to do, but he went. When he got there the two of them looked to be browsing through sheet music. Ewan had a feeling now what it was they'd be doing, so he'd closed the door behind him, drawing their attention.

"You're here, good!" Tina went and motioned for him to step up. He put his bag down by the piano. "So we were thinking you might want to try a bit before actually going in front of the others, so… here we are."

"Right…" Ewan blinked, hesitant.

"There's no pressure," Mike promised.

"I know," he nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Tina repeated. "Should we try dancing?"

"Really want me to answer that?" Ewan frowned, making them smile. "Guess you should know what you're getting yourselves into," he finally agreed. Mike put on some music, demonstrated something brief, not too complicated. Ewan watched intently, if slightly traumatized. When Mike turned to him he took a deep breath, did his best to replicate… it was exactly as he'd been warning all along, although they didn't look nearly as concerned as he'd thought they'd be.

"Well… we've worked with less," Mike assured.

"Sorry to hear that," Ewan bowed his head and the other two smirked. Mike turned the music off, looked to Tina.

"Well, there's singing, ready to try that?" she asked. He halted for a moment, wrapped with a memory which he finally broke free from. He nodded. "Okay, so what's it going to be?" They were silent, thinking.

"My mother loved the Beatles," he ended up volunteering. Tina took this information in and of those songs she knew, and knew Mike and Ewan hopefully would know as well, she began, no music accompanying her whatsoever.

_[T] "You say you want a revolution / Well you know / We all want to change the world"_

The boys gave reactions which told her she'd been correct in her choice. She looked to Mike, 'passing' the song over for him to carry on. He was getting so good with his lessons.

_[Mi] "You tell me that it's evolution / Well you know / We all want to change the world"_

As Ewan watched them, listened to them, it didn't take a genius to know before long Mike would turn to him and he'd be expected to tag in, continue the song, start singing. He felt his heart grow restless, but then he could see her in his mind… his mother, smiling, happy, singing… singing to him… and his fear went away. He hadn't realized that Mike had already stopped, to let him continue, and there'd been a sudden silence until Ewan had harnessed the memory and continued the song, carried it even, with their support.

_[E] "But when you talk about destruction / Don't you know that you can count me out / Don't you know it's gonna be alright ([Mi/T] "Alright... Alright")_

_You say you got a real solution / Well you know / We'd all love to see the plan / You ask me for a contribution / Well you know / We're all doing what we can / But if you want money for people with minds that hate / All I can tell you is brother you'll have to wait / Don't you know it's gonna be alright ([Mi/T] "Alright... Alright")_

_You say you'll change the constitution / Well you know / We all want to change your head / You tell me it's the institution / Well you know / You better free your mind instead / But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao / You ain't going to make it with anyone anyhow / Don't you know know it's gonna be alright" ([Mi/T] "Alright... Alright") / [E, Mi, T] "Alright... Alright... Alright... Alright... Alright... Alright... Alright..."_

The moment he'd started, it had been a jolt. For Mike and Tina it was the surprise of this voice, from him, a stark opposite to his dancing, and a side of him they'd yet to see in the time they'd known him. All they'd been hoping until then had been to give him a place, safe from torment, a circle to look out for him… but to see him now, it was to understand he actually had something to provide, to nurture…

For Ewan it was a moment to remember as well. It was a jumble of emotions, confused and unused, it seemed, for so very long. He felt her with him when he sang, he really did, so much that when he stopped he had to catch his breath, tried not to let on too much. He looked to his friends, saw them try not to look too much in awe.

"Ewan, that was amazing!" Tina had to say.

"Thank you," he nodded.

"Think you'll be okay to audition?" Mike asked, and Ewan confirmed. After that, they'd gone off to lunch. Ewan had stayed back. He didn't have much hope with regards to his dancing improving but he would try. He felt he owed it to himself… to others. He tried to remember Mike's steps, mumbling to himself.

"You look like you're having a seizure." He turned at the sound of the voice, and he blinked when he saw Sugar at the door.

"Well if I ever have an actual seizure then I'll be in trouble, won't I…"

"Yeah, you'll be having a seizure," she pointed out.

"Right," he slowly nodded. "I'm just practicing… for Glee Club."

"And how's that working out?" she approached.

"Well, you saw… That's it," he admitted, and she laughed, not mean, just amused.

"I think this is what you were going for…" she handed him her bag, 'loosened up,' then did something much closer to Mike's demonstration than he could have ever managed. As if he wasn't sufficiently in awe of this girl, she had to go and do that, and then turn back to him, take her bag back and smile like it was no big deal. "Like that?" He could only nod. "Your mouth's hanging open just a bit," she informed him, silently miming 'picking up one's jaw' by pushing hers shut with her index finger. He blinked, hoping he wasn't staring.

"You should show them that, in Glee Club," he insisted, and she shrugged.

"I still haven't made my mind up. But I swear when I do you'll be the first to know. In fact, give me your phone," she held her hand out. On autopilot, he produced his phone and she took it, working quick in programming her number. "I don't usually do this, because some people do not understand boundaries," she shook her head, eyes bugging out for a moment before she smiled and returned his phone to him. "That's you, and I've just texted myself, so I have your number," she explained. "Now we're all set," she looked please with her achievement. "I hope you'll use it wisely," it sounded like a demand.

"I will," he'd finally found his voice again.

"Well then, I'll let you get back to your practice," she pulled back, and he could almost see her will herself not to say 'you need it.'

"Good idea," he told her. She smiled, turned to leave. "Bye, Sugar," he called after her. She paused, looked back to him.

"Bye, Ewan." It was the first time she'd spoken his name, and he smiled. He thought she'd leave then, but as he got back to practicing – still looing seizure-like – he could swear he'd see her out in the hall, observing him. He didn't look, didn't want to spook her… if she was in fact there. Instead he took her presence as motivation to carry on. It was not going to be his biggest strength, but if there was one thing he knew to do in life, it was to try, always to try.

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	7. New Directions

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Idle-Handed Breaker._

* * *

><p><strong>"Flying Solo"<strong>

**7. New Directions**

Two days had gone by and now Ewan Healy was about to attend the first Glee Club rehearsal of his life. After talking with Will, they had come to a course of action. He would watch them all go about their business for a bit, get a feel for the environment, and then when he was ready he could step up and sing for them. This was perfect to him.

Stepping into that room now was different than two days ago. Back then it had just been him and Mike and Tina, so he didn't experience… all of it. But today there was Mr. Schuester, the piano player, the band, and the whole of Glee Club. The room was alive and not nearly as scary as he thought it would be… he felt at home, especially as they saw him, welcomed him. They asked if he was joining, he said he'd try. Rachel asked what he would sing, but then decided to wait and find out. Kurt asked how his classes were going, Ewan said they were getting better. Quinn asked how he was doing, living in Lima now, he said he was still working it out. Brittany had looked like she just couldn't understand him and had abandoned an attempt to ask him something, instead patting him on the shoulder.

When everyone was there, the rehearsal had begun. Mike would later equate it to having a special guest to impress, everyone on their best behavior, even though certain traits couldn't be hidden without some slip ups here and there. Even then, he liked the imperfections, he could see what his aunt had meant about being like a family… he could appreciate it. So while Rachel and Santana were having a thinly-veiled argument, he pulled out his phone, opened a new message.

"_I'm about to audition. A good day to take chances, even second chances, whatever you decide."_

He hesitated, thinking he might be pushing her into things too quickly, but at the same time she was part of this whole process in his mind. Even if she didn't decide to join, he kind of wanted her there… so he hit send. When the girls had quieted down, he looked to Mike and Tina, and he raised his hand.

"Mr. Schuester, can I?" he asked, and the others looked to him, curious. Will gave him the floor and he was momentarily startled by the applause. He took a breath, remembered he had to tell the musicians what he was about to do. He moved to the pianist and whispered. When he got a nod back he got a flutter… this was it. If he wanted to back out, the window was shrinking shut by the second. He hadn't thought about nerves, really, in all this time it had completely slipped his mind. But he looked back to Tina, and Mike… his first and very cherished friends here, and he took a breath… he was ready. The pianist he'd later know to be named Brad, must have sensed it, because he started playing, quickly joined by the band. Ewan looked back to him, got a nod, and so he turned to face his audience, took up his courage and his heart, and he went.

_[E] "Sunday morning rain is falling / Steal some covers share some skin / Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable / You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy / Living life gets hard to do / And I would gladly hit the road / Get up and go if I knew / That someday it would lead me back to you / That someday it would lead me back to you_

_That may be all I need / In darkness she is all I see / Come and rest your bones with me / Driving slow on Sunday morning / And I never want to leave_

_Fingers trace your every outline / Paint a picture with my hands / And back and forth we sway / Like branches in a storm / Change of weather / Still together, when it ends / That may be all i need / In darkness she is all I see / Come and rest your bones with me / Driving slow on Sunday morning / And I never want to leave_

_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do / Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm coming home to you, / Singing someday it'll bring me back to you / Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

_May not know, / That maybe all I need / In darkness she is all I see / Come and rest your bones with me / Driving slow on Sunday morning / Driving slow, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah / Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah / Oh yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah_

_There's a flower in your hair / I'm a flower in your hair_

_Oh Oh, yeah yeah, oh yeah yeah, / Oh, Ohh, Yeah"_

It was like his trial run with Tina and Mike. Before long he wasn't worried, or questioning anything. So many things had brought him here, some everyone knew, some only he knew, some even he didn't know but others did… In the span of one song, he felt it all, and something like the potential for more. At first he could barely look ahead to the next hour, much less days and weeks to come. Standing here, backed up by the rest of them by the end of his song, he wanted to see where this would go… his adventures in glee… There was still a piece missing though.

"Well, Ewan… wow…" Will got up, as the others awaited the word, breaking into cheers when he addressed them with "Welcome." He let out a breath of relief. "Go ahead and take your seat, we… Sugar?" Ewan turned, and there she was, at the door. She looked almost… shy, but she looked to him, ignored the others. She wanted to try, and he smiled.

"Mr. Schuester, can I say something?" he asked. With a yes, he looked to the others. "I know I've only been one of you for a minute now, but I would ask that you give her a do-over. I've never heard her sing, but even if that doesn't work for you, I have seen her dance," he looked back to her, saw she was observing him as he spoke, made his stand for her. "She deserves a fair chance," he looked back to the others, and he almost knew Mike would be the one to back him up on this first.

"We've got new choreography to go through," he pointed out to Will, who considered this point, Ewan's point, and his own regrets for having had to turn her away.

"Sugar, would you join us for choreography?" he asked.

"I… I suppose I could," she tried to maintain her cool, but they could see right through her. Will smirked.

"Alright, let's get started," Will turned to the others and they got up, spread out. Ewan signalled for Sugar to come stand at his side. She did, looking at him with a smile.

"You're an impressive guy, Ewan, and I don't say that often," she shook her head.

"Don't sell yourself short," he returned the compliment, and he was bowled over by her smile.

Mike led them all in the new choreography. Some picked it up quickly, others struggled. But they could all see Sugar was in that first group, even showing Ewan, who by his own word belonged in the second group. She was one of their better dancers, even if her voice had made them all want to bury their heads in sand. By the time they'd stopped, Ewan had proven his point, loud and clear. Suddenly the strange girl had taken on a new look to them.

"Sugar?" Will spoke up, and she looked to him, again with her pale attempt at ease. "I know our last conversation didn't end well, but if you'd still like to join us, I'd be willing to reconsider," he spoke honestly. Sugar took a breath, a smile ensconced within.

"I think that'd be alright," she nodded, unleashing a second wave of welcome cheers that day. Ewan could only see how happy she was, to be welcomed… he knew how that felt.

"Alright then, so I'll see all fourteen of you next time," Will smiled. As everyone began to depart, Ewan felt a hand tug his shoulder down, and then… a kiss on the cheek. Someone could have stuck his head in a bell and given it a good ring and he would have had much the same stunned look on his face. He looked to her, and she was just smiling on, no big deal.

"Just between us, I'm starting to see what you mean about second chances. I wasn't ready to abandon it," she revealed. "So… walk me to my locker? You're going that way anyway, right?"

"I… yes… alright…" she nodded and she lead the way.

After they'd parted ways, he went toward his aunt's office. When he got there she was on the phone, so he tried to back out, but she signalled for him to sit, so he did. She quickly wrapped up her conversation… Rich, again… He was growing familiar with the name, and he could tell his aunt liked him, though she hadn't brought it up with him… She wasn't too covert on that front.

"Sorry," she told him once she'd hung up. "Hey, today was your big audition day, right? How did it go? Were you nervous? What'd they say?"

"Went fine, only at first, and I got in," he answered her questions one at a time.

"Yes!" her one cheer was as raucous as that of the group of twelve had been. "I knew you would," she nodded. "Proud of you, bud," she smiled.

"Thank you," he gave a quick smile before moving to his other matter. "Aunt Shannon, I was thinking… When we left Ireland, I was having difficulty really thinking of… so many things. And I know I still have a lot to deal with before things are… What I'm trying to say is I'd like to go… back to Ireland, just… to be there again, even just a little while, maybe… next summer. I'd earn the money myself," he promised. "Would that be alright?" he asked. She looked at him, so grown in such a short time.

"Of course. I think it'll do you good," she smiled, and so did he.

THE END


End file.
